Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an assembly for supporting trackway sections of a track along which at least one toy vehicle is driven and, more particularly, to an assembly capable of supporting either single and/or twin tracks, at adjustable heights relative to a support surface, and at adjustable tilted orientations relative to the support surface.